Charlotte's New Life
by LunaLilyRose302
Summary: An afternoon youth development teacher and college student Charlotte Autumn is an aspiring teacher, but one day, encounters something strange? What will she do now that Pokemon are real and worldwide? Will she go after her childhood dream of "being the best like no one ever was" or continue on a path of a teacher of Pokemon studies? Rated M for later content!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A STORY THAT WILL BE UPDATED MORE FREQUENTLY THAN THE UPCOMING CROSSOVER STORY, WHICH UNTIL RELEASE WILL BE CALLED _PROJECT: OUTHOUSE._ UNTIL THEN, ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER OF _Charlotte's New Life_!**

Chapter 1: Fateful Encounters

"Miss Charlotte," a kid started, approaching Charlotte. Charlotte looked up from her notebook and smiled.

"Yes Aaron?" Charlotte asked, closing her notebook.

"Can you play with us outside? We have some tennis balls that Mister Mark got us yesterday," Aaron asked, Charlotte smiling.

"Okay, let me put my stuff away, and I'll be right out," Charlotte said, Aaron running outside before her. Charlotte Autumn was a 21 year old woman standing at a small 1.57 meters. She had long auburn hair that she kept in a ponytail. She was working as an after school youth developer, or as she called it on bad days, after school babysitting. In her free time, she played video games and writes, that's when she's not working on college work. Overall, she was a great role model, and she uses it to imprint on children in a good way.

"Kathrine, you're in here alone now. Do you want to have someone sent inside?" Charlotte asked Kathrine, who shook her hair.

"That's alright. I'll be fine in here," Kathrine responded, drawing in a sketchpad.

"Okay. Let someone know if you need them to pop inside," Charlotte said, putting her messenger bag behind the desk in the classroom. They were allowed to have a classroom for after school purposes. She stepped outside, feeling a slight breeze. She walked over to the children, seeing Mark tossing a tennis ball up and catching it in his hand.

"Ready to go?" Mark asked, tossing her the ball. "They wanted you to have the first throw."

Charlotte walked pretty far back, and threw the ball, hitting the side wall of the building, and the game started. They had played this game often, and the rules were simple: get the ball, you must throw it from the point you got the ball, and then it repeats. Of course, you could always drop it and try to rush to the wall before the ball is picked up and hits the wall. The kids did this when they knew they couldn't throw the ball far enough to hit the wall. After a while, she got the ball, but had a feeling someone was watching her. She threw the ball, and promptly excused herself. She headed over to the fence that had bushes behind it, and looked carefully. She saw nothing, and was cautious going back, making sure to keep an eye behind her just in case it was a legitimate concern.

"Charlotte, if you need to go inside, I'll take care of things out here. I know about the issue, so don't worry much about it. You have all of us on your side. Just ask," Mark said, Charlotte relaxing a bit.

"I know. But it isn't that. It feels, different. Like, I don't know, like I'm being studied," Charlotte explained, sighing.

"Why don't you take a break. I know exams are coming, so the stress along with the children might be getting to you," Mark thought.

"Maybe. But I'll try to take it easy now," Charlotte sighed.

"Good. Because the kids worried there for a second," Mark added.

-Much Later-

"Okay. I honestly think you should take tomorrow off. You have been tense and stiff since. And everyone, even some of the kids are worried about you," Mark said, locking up the room, Charlotte standing next to him.

"Look, I just can't shake the feeling. Being watched, I can handle. Being studied feels completely different," Charlotte explained. "It felt like it followed me inside the room and to be honest, I'm beginning to freak out."

"If you come in tomorrow, I'm sending you home. No exceptions," Mark said. "If you'd like, you can focus on the exams. Less to worry about, which should take the stress off."

Charlotte felt the same thing she had a few hours ago, and decided not to do anything in order to prevent Mark from worrying more. "And if I feel fine tomorrow?"

"Even then. I know you too well. If you say you're fine and not, I will know," Mark added, knowing how stubborn Charlotte can be.

"Fine. I'll be here Monday then," Charlotte gave up, Mark nodding.

"I'll see you then. Shall we get going?" Mark smiled.

"In a second. I need to take a look at something. I'll be alright by myself," Charlotte said, taking out her phone.

"Alright. Monday. Until then, relax," Mark said, Charlotte simply nodding, making it look like she was on her phone. After she saw Mark leave, she sighed.

"Thank god he didn't try to look at my phone," Charlotte relaxed, putting her bag next to the door, heading over to the fence that was rather short. She could easily get over it with little climbing. Jumping and grabbing the fence, she easily made her way over the fence, and when she dropped down, felt worried. But it wasn't her own worry. It felt like something was worried, and was making her feel it.

Shaking off the feeling, she continued forwards, hoping to find whatever it was that was watching her. She came to a clearing, and saw indents in the grass, as if they had been disturbed recently.

"Footsteps," Charlotte said, looking closely. "These don't look like animal footprints. But why do they look familiar?"

The bushes rustled, and Charlotte turned, and started to chase. She was glad she knew how to track sounds how she did, but suddenly, they stopped. And not just slowed and then stopped. Just dead silence. Charlotte being smart instead of trying to run in a random direction, she turned around and walked back to the clearing, and took a deep breath.

"So, WWDD. Let's see," Charlotte trailed off thinking to herself.

"Observe is first. Plan comes next," Charlotte said, going over everything. The footprints, the sense, and the worried feeling she was feeling. "Wait, I'm not worried though. Second time today."

Charlotte was starting to freak out, as this wasn't something natural. And she was really attached to living. She took a deep breath, calming herself down. She looked at the footprint again. She clearly remembered it. But she could tell that is wasn't any animal she could think of off the top of her head. Then the worry. She felt that again, but instead of focusing on that she focused on her thoughts. That made it easier to tell that it wasn't her worry, but someone else's. Another clue. But what animal could do such a thing. More rustling. But she was too busy trying to put the puzzle together.

The figure was closer to the clearing, now simply curious.

"What if it isn't an animal," Charlotte said to no one. Panic started to set in for both. Charlotte turned around, and saw something running. Something human like.

"Wait! I don't want to hurt you!" Charlotte called, hearing the movements stop. She although panicked herself, had a theory, and if it was right, she would see soon. "I can tell you understand me, so please, step forward. I just want to see what you are."

The rustling was quieter than before, and out walked a Gardevior. Charlotte was in disbelief. Here stood a Gardevoir, a Pokémon, in front of her. There was no way a Pokémon could be standing there, but here they were, standing face to face.

"You understand me, don't you?" Charlotte asked, slowly approaching. "Don't be afraid."

The Gardevoir slowly stepped towards her, holding her arms close. Charlotte reached out to touch her cheek with her hand. It was a bit easy, since the Gardevoir stood only 3 centimeters taller than her. When Charlotte's hand made contact, she covered her mouth, taken back by this discovery.

"Do you have a place to go?" Charlotte asked the Gardevoir, who shook its head. "You can stay with me. Please, you don't have to worry."

 _"Why are you being so nice to me?"_ the Gardevoir asked, Charlotte hearing her voice in her head. It sounded like it resonated in her mind.

"Why shouldn't I be? You haven't been mean to me," Charlotte said. "Besides, being alone isn't a good thing. I should know."

 _"What do you mean by that?"_ Gardevoir asked, curious about what Charlotte meant. _"Did something happen?"_

"I'd rather not talk about it. It was in the past, and that is where it should remain," Charlotte answered. "But what do you say? Do you wish to stay with me?"

 _"Alright. I don't see a reason as to not trust you. Do you live far?"_ Gardevoir replied.

"Not far. Like a five minute drive. It's at the mouth of the canyon almost across from the national park. Too dangerous to walk to and from," Charlotte informed. "I should drive so you can see where it is."

 _"Okay. So, is there anything I should know before we leave and get to where it is you live?"_ Gardevoir asked.

"Just, don't dodge questions," Charlotte answered, looking around. "Shit. Where is the school from here?"

[30 Minutes Later]

"So, this is my home. Say, do you have a name? I know I should have asked this when we first met," Charlotte admitted, pulling into the driveway. "I'm Charlotte. Charlotte Autumn."

 _"I've been called Gardevoir since before I came here, by you might I add,"_ she answered.

"Oh. I would feel bad for continuing to call you that. Um, I'm not good with coming up with names though," Charlotte admitted. "I'll say names. If you like one, just say something. Sound good?"

 _"I don't see a problem with that,"_ Gardevoir agreed.

There was a long silence. "I am really bad at this. I'm so sorry."

 _"It's okay. You know, After some digging, I like the name of a goddess you know. Nyx,"_ the Gardevoir said. _"She was beautiful according to mythology, no?"_

"Okay, first off, don't snoop in my mind without making yourself known. And two, Are you sure? Not many know of her. And those who know the name will think it refers to a PC game called Warframe, since Nyx is a psychic frame," Charlotte said.

 _"Well I think it's a great choice,"_ she said, Charlotte seeing her smile.

"Okay. Time to enter. Stay close, I'm not sure how Christina will react. And that make me wonder. Let's see," Charlotte said, opening the door to the house. "Chrissy! Any word on your pet bunny?"

"Charlotte? What are you doing getting home so late and what is that behind you?!" Christina asked, Nyx hiding behind Christina. "Wait, I'd recognize that green hair from anywhere."

"I know you would. And what is Zelda like? Still a bunny or did she change?" Charlotte asked, seeing a Buneary clutch Christina's leg. "Aww, that's adorable." Charlotte crouched down, smiling at the Buneary. "It's okay Zelda. I'm Charlotte. Remember me?"

The Buneary, who was named Zelda by Christina, slowly walked over to her, Charlotte smiling all the while. Zelda jumped onto Charlotte's knee, Charlotte patting her head, Zelda letting Charlotte pet her with a smile.

"Looks like she remembers you," Christina said. "So, what is her name?"

"Oh. Sorry. Chrissy, meet Nyx. Nyx, Chrissy," Charlotte said, Christina shaking Nyx's hand after Nyx had realized what a handshake was. "So, consider what has happened, I think we can say that this isn't an isolated event. Want to make things interesting?"

"If you mean a bet, no. I know you. You'll twist it to where you come out again," Christina said, knowing better than to make a bet with Charlotte.

"You have no proof," Charlotte said.

 _"But you seem to be thinking of something devious If she does agree to the bet,"_ Nyx said, Christina raising an eyebrow trying to get Charlotte to talk.

"Alright fine. You win. No bet," Charlotte sighed, disappointed that she would no longer be able to make bets with Nyx reading her mind.

"Good. So, are we going to order pizza? Or are we doing something else for dinner now?" Christina asked, Charlotte knowing that things would now be more complicated and exciting, looking forwards to the events…

 **SO, THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER! SECOND CHAPTER WILL BE DRASTICALLY DIFFERENT, BUT WILL INTRODUCE KEY PLAYERS IN THE STORY! THEY MIGHT NOT SEEM LIKE IT UNTIL LATER, BUT TRUST ME, OKAY? ALSO, THIS STORY WAS INSPIRED BY THE STORY** **_Pokemon Journeys: Aaron's New_ _Experience_ BY THE AMAZING ThorAxe18! I LOVE HIS STORY, AND WAS INSPIRED TO WRITE THIS ONE! EXPECT SOME PARALLELS, BUT NOT EXACT THINGS TO HIS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO EVERYONE! SO, BEFORE YOU GET YOUR COMMENTS ABOUT BIBLICAL THINGS, JUST REMEMBER, I WATCH TV SHOWS, ONE OF THEM IS SUPERNATURAL, SO JUST LOOK UP THAT BEFORE GOING ON YOUR RANT ABOUT IS. THIS WILL SEEM A BIT OFF, BUT THESE WILL BE MAJOR PLAYERS LATER IN THE STORY, SO BEST TO INTRODUCE THEM NOW! OTHER THAN THAT, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Four Hunters

"Lucifer, do you have a vehicle secured for exfil once bullets start flying?" a voice asked over a walkie.

"Delivery truck has been secured. I'll move in on the signal," Lucifer answered.

"Raphael and myself are in position. What about you Gabriel?" the voice asked, Gabriel setting up his railgun. Once he had secured a spot, he took out his walkie.

"I am in position. Switching to harmonic sight," Gabriel said, looking through his scope, seeing their main objective. "Objective is in the third floor, west room 4."

"Any signs of captives?" the leader asked.

"Hold on. Checking now," Gabriel said, scanning the entire house. "Negative. They must be being held underground. You have five tangos in the courtyard. Another eight inside, five on the west side, possibly another five on the east. South side has eight guards there. Michael, Raphael, what's the plan?"

"Lucifer, start moving. Gabriel, Raphael, switch to night vision. Ready some smokes," Michael ordered, everyone knowing they had one shot at this.

"I'll keep an eye on Lucifer until the front gate," Gabriel informed, seeing something. "Oh no."

"Gabriel, what is it?" Lucifer asked.

"They have a sniper on the balcony. Lucifer, make sure they don't see your eyes," Gabriel informed. "I can risk the shot, but our objective will definitely flee."

"Smokes out. Focus on the south side," Michael said, Gabriel shifting his focus. "Once the smoke starts, take out the ones closest to you."

"Received," Gabriel said, switching to thermal. Gabriel had a slew of different sights integrated into one, and was very thankful. He saw Michael and Raphael move and start firing their weapons, Gabriel shooting the three closest to him. Each shot hit their mark, and the south side had been cleared.

"Approaching the front gate," Lucifer informed. Gabriel moved his vision to the sniper, seeing that he had not heard anything. His sight was on Lucifer's location, the guards checking the vehicle. After a few moments, they eat him pass, Gabriel sighing.

"That was close," Gabriel whispered, seeing Michael and Raphael enter the house.

"Switching back to harmonic," Gabriel informed, checking the house. "Tango is entering the kitchen first floor. Michael, Raphael, hide!"

He saw his teammates entering a hallway closet, and Lucifer was walking up to the front door.

"Package is at the front door. Lucifer, get ready to run," Gabriel said, seeing the objective walking to the front door. Everyone, get ready to move."

Lucifer was gesturing for a signature, the man stepping onto the front porch. Gabriel took the shot, tearing through the wood and the man's brain, Lucifer catching the body. The next minute was chaos. Gabriel took out the sniper while he was looking through their scope, making sure that the biggest threat was taken care of. "Michael, Raphael, cover Lucifer. Tangos coming from north, east, and west."

Gabriel was doing his best to thin out the crowd on the west side, getting ten of the now twenty guards. It seemed they would multiply every time he killed one. One guard pointed towards his location, and Gabriel knew his position would be found.

"I need to leave. I'll be at Charlie," Gabriel said, moving down the tree. He started running, and as he was, he was attacked from the side. A dark fox was poised to kill him. He grabbed the creature's jaw, and held it open.

"What the hell is this thing?" Gabriel asked, seeing it start to overpower him. He ducked to the side, and took out a knife, ready to defend himself. Until he heard footfall heading his way and fast. He tackled the thing behind a bush and held it's muzzle shut, signaling it to be quiet.

"They couldn't have gotten far. It looks like a struggle took place. Animal might have taken a chuck from him. Search the area," a voice ordered.

Gabriel looked at the creature, both understanding one another.

"I let you go, we kill them, and then you follow me. Be both live, understand?" Gabriel whispered, the thing nodding. "Good. We need to take out the patrol to get away alive. I'll be tossing a flash. Look away."

Gabriel threw a grenade, and after a flash behind him, he popped out and shot two rounds into a body, the fox tearing a different body in half with another with its throat sliced deep enough to kill. Gabriel took out two more before getting stabbed in the shoulder from behind. He let out a loud scream, the fox stabbing all of its claws into the assailant, throwing them to the side.

"Nice work. Help me out will ya? I need you to help me just in case I end up passing out. My team will be able to take care of you if you help me," Gabriel said, applying pressure to the stab wound. "Just walk with me. This way."

The black vixen walked over to Gabriel, and started to lick his wound, trying to help the way she knew how. "Listen, need you to do as I say. Licking the wound won't help. Not this kind of wound. I'm owing to put my shoulder over yours. I need you to keep me upright until he get to exfil."

The vixen nodded, and once Gabriel had his arm over the dark fox's they walked, Gabriel doing his best to guide them to the extraction point.

"Gabriel, where are you? We can't wait forever," he heard Lucifer's voice over his ear com.

"I'm wounded. I am making my way over there. Do not fire when I arrive. You'll understand once I get there," Gabriel said, the pain in his voice clear.

"Stay put if you can't move," Lucifer ordered.

"I can move, but blood loss is a serious problem. Prep the back for surgery. I'll be there once I can. Hold tight until I get there," Gabriel informed, wincing in pain when he applied pressure. "Do you have a name?"

The Zoroark shook her head.

"What about what you are? You don't look like a normal fox," Gabriel commented, knowing that he couldn't understand it. A series of growls came from it, and Gabriel sighs. "Figures. Just a little further. About a kilometer away."

The Zoroark picked Gabriel up, making sure that Gabriel could still apply pressure to the wound. She walked with him in her arms, following his directions. If a mistake was made, which they often were him this case, they would double back, and Gabriel would point in the direction. They soon came across a bullet riddled delivery van, the Zoroark entering the back with Gabriel, lying him down on the floor.

"What the hell is that?" Michael asked, seeing the Zoroark.

"Forget it. It saved Gabriel. Let's move before we are found. Raphael, help patch up Gabriel. Make sure to bleach the place after," Lucifer spoke, the four driving away, Gabriel being stitched up in the back.

"So, what happened? You're not this careless," Michael questioned, the Zoroark sitting in the back out of the way.

"This thing tried to attack me, got behind a bush, enemy patrol came, and we found it in our best interest to team up. Without it, I might be dead," Gabriel informed, looking at the stitches. "Glad to know you haven't gotten rusty with the medical."

"I help those who need it. Now, what to do with this thing?" Michael thought, Gabriel having an idea.

"Give it a name. It accompanies me so this doesn't happen again," Gabriel spoke up.

"Works for me," Lucifer spoke, "Better than having him constantly being chased and delaying our time to our base."

"I agree with Lucifer's logic. Better to be here sooner than all of us getting caught." Michael nodded in agreement with Raphael's thought process.

"Okay. But it is your responsibility. No one will help you," Michael laid out.

"I'll help out. I mean, it's a freaking Zoroark," Lucifer commented, confusing everyone in the truck. "Oh sure, make me, the youngest one among everyone here, like I'm weird. Zoroark is from a game I play in our downtime, Pokémon, and a dark type. It could be useful as dark type moves can do a variety of things, and can range from close combat to ranged combat. No armor so a support for a sniper could be a role suited for a Zoroark."

"And you're saying something from a game is now a reality?" Raphael asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Do you have a better theory?" Lucifer asked, the car silent. "That's what I thought. We stick with my theory for now. We wait to see the news tomorrow to see if it is talked about at all. If not, we have an isolated incident, and if it is not an isolated incident, well, looks like I'll be teaching everyone a thing or two about this "game" of mine."

"Fine. Gabriel, you have a partner. Don't make me regret this," Michael warned.

* * *

 **SO, JUST A LITTLE THING, I ALSO AM RELEASEING _Project: Outhouse_ TODAY AS WELL! WELL, I CAN'T CALL IT THAT ANYMORE, SO I GUESS I CAN CALL IT BY THE STORY NAME, _Maverick_ _Hunters_ , A WARFRAME STARFROX CROSSOVER. FIRST TWO CHAPTERS WILL BE MORE FOCUSED ON INTRODUCING THE VAST MAJORITY OF CHARACTERS THAT WILL BE APPEARING THROUGHOUT THE STORY THAT WILL BE IMPORTANT! AFTER READING THIS, HOP ON OVER TO THAT STORY AND GIVE IT A SPIN. BOTH STORIES WILL BE UPLOADED AS CHAPTERS ARE FINISHED, SO ERRATIC UPDATES AND SOMETIMES LONG PERIODS WITHOUT AN UPDATE WILL NE EXPECTED. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLY SHIT I HATE LIFE! SO LONG SPENT ON THIS CHAPTER AND WORK, ALONG WITH OTHER PROJECTS! AND GOD DAMN I WANT TO QUIT, BUT I NEED THE JOB TO PAY BILLS. ANYWAYS, ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Class Lessons

"Charlotte! You're back!" Mark said, walking over to her, seeing Nyx behind her. "Charlotte, what is this monster doing here?"

"This "monster" is actually a Pokémon. You would know that if you watched the news. Also, that brings me to what I need to tell you. The classroom next door is going to be occupied. By yours truly and Nyx," Charlotte smiled.

"What for?" Mark asked.

"Pokémon Studies. After classes, I'll be teaching student that want to learn more. Lessons start the day after tomorrow. There will be an assembly that will introduce me and let the kids know what I'll be doing. The principal asked me this morning when I came I early to ask a few questions concerning," Charlotte informed.

 _'Is everything alright Char?'_ Nyx asked.

"Everything is fine. Don't worry. I'll be introducing you to students today and tomorrow. They'll love you," Charlotte smiled. Mark noticed the kind of smile she gave Nyx, and tapped her shoulder.

"Can I ask your relationship with Nyx?" Mark asked, Charlotte turning to him, her face beat red. Nyx's head tilted, Mark smiling. "Never mind. Don't do anything stupid. So, you feeling better?"

"Yes. Surprisingly, Nyx was the one I felt watching me," Charlotte answered.

"And you decided to instead of run, look for it? You know that-"

"Coyotes. Yeah yeah. I heard it before. But who says that coyotes remained coyotes?" Charlotte said, with a smile. "News reported that not only did Pokémon show up, but roughly 50% of animals changed. Which means, as you can guess, wild animals might not be accounted for."

"Always reading between the lines. That's so you," Mark chuckled. "So, are you going to be done with us?"

"Of course not. I'll literally be right next door. I'll just be juggling things between the two," Charlotte answered.

 _'Not to butt into the conversation, but don't you need to be somewhere now Charlotte?'_ Nyx reminded.

"CRAP! I'll catch up but I really need to go now!" Charlotte said, rushing to her car. Once she got to ear car, she slid over the hood, and started up the car, Nyx simply teleporting into the passenger seat.

 _'You'd be lost without me,'_ Nyx smiled.

"Let's get down there before it's too late," Charlotte blew off, pulling out of the parking lot. She had to make sure she didn't speed, since it was a school zone, and the drive back was on the side of a mountain. A terrible spot for a road, but it was there none the less.

After a few minutes, they were out of the canyon, and could hit higher speeds without getting pulled over. Heading into the heart of the town they lived in, they slowed down enough to relax, and found a spot inside a parking garage. Exiting the car, Charlotte exited the car with Nyx following next to her. They had a few stops, but with the strip mall, they would only need to make one large trip. Teaching supplies mainly and since Charlotte wanted to make sure that her class was good enough to land her an actual teaching job, or an internship with a professor and jumpstart a new career path.

First stop was the Target in there, and hopefully their only stop. Grabbing a cart, she walked through the Target school supply section, and grabbed a few dry erase marker packs. She also grabbed a large whiteboard calendar, and a few smaller whiteboards just in case she decided to do anything with them. A series of G2 Pilot gel pen packs also followed. She knew that she would be blowing a huge hole in her savings, but if it was worth it, it would be a minor inconvenience. She sighed, knowing nothing of teaching, and was hoping she would be alright doing it. She figured that this was enough, since she wasn't sure how many people would be coming. She walked over to the checkout lines and got to the cashier. After ringing her up, she was shocked at the price, since it was higher than she had predicted, and summed it up to tax.

Charlotte grabbed most of the bags, Nyx carrying the ones she didn't grab. Nyx used telepathy to carry the bags, Charlotte smiling. Getting in and out was easy. The drive back to the house was short, and Charlotte sighed going in. "I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Christina shouted back, Charlotte walking up behind her silently. Charlotte hugging her from behind, about to grab Christina's chest. However, Nyx pulled her back before she could.

"Thanks Nyx. Charlotte, you should thank her too. She saved you from an ass whopping," Christina smiled.

"Kinky," Charlotte suggestively smiled.

 _"Is this a daily thing?"_ Nyx asked.

"Weekly. She always tries teasing flirting with me. Even though she knows she has no chance with me," Christina answered.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it," Charlotte licked her lips.

"My eyes are up here for the millionth time," Christina spoke, seeing Charlotte's eyes wander.

"I know," Charlotte replied, not looking at Christina's eyes.

"I worry about you sometimes," Christina sighed, grabbing the food she made herself, which consisted of a sandwich and a glass of orange juice. "And shouldn't you be at the school right now?"

"Good news, I am going to be teaching about Pokémon. And I am going to be putting together a plan for the day after tomorrow. And I need your help to do so," Charlotte informed.

"And you are going to be teaching about what first?" Christina asked, wondering why she was helping Charlotte.

"Types and type effectiveness of single types. Just to get started. Move onto multiple types once I feel they have the basic chart down," Charlotte answered. "I'm hoping to become a professor later now. It is going to be an interesting few days once I start this new position. I'll be introducing myself tomorrow at the assembly. This is going to be an optional after school class, and with an empty mobile unit that is going unused, I've been told I will be allowed to use that."

"Seems like you're getting closer to being a teacher with this jumpstarting your teaching career," Christina answered, Zelda hopping in the room, tugging on Christina's pant leg. Zelda had been roaming the house, and usually wanted help going up and down the stairs. Mainly so she can be carried, since with the two working almost full time and most job sites not allowing Pokémon in the workplace yet, they had to stay home. Christina had gotten an update that at the start of the next week, she could start bringing her Buneary to work with her.

"Yeah. But my problem is that I'm not the best with speaking publicly. I can barely give a presentation. That assembly is going to be hell for me. I just hope I don't make a fool of myself tomorrow," Charlotte replied, sighing.

" _You don't seem to have trouble talking now. Is there something about talking to large crowds that makes you nervous?"_ Nyx wondered.

"She can't stand it when all eyes are focused on her. Otherwise, she's fine," Christina informed Nyx. "So how she is going to become a teacher with eyes on her is beyond me."

"Their eyes will be on the material, not me. I can handle that," Charlotte corrected.

"So, how will you handle it?" Christina asked.

||The Following Day||

"I'd like to introduce everyone to our newest staff member. They've volunteered to start teaching those willing to learn about Pokémon after school starting today. Please give a warm welcome to Miss Autumn!" the principal of the elementary school said, all the children clapping. It died down once Charlotte took center stage. Beside her stood Nyx, all the children looking in awe at the strange being known as a Pokémon.

 _"Remember Char, just like we practice,"_ Nyx reminded.

"Hello everyone. I'm sure you've all seen me around before today. I'm Charlotte Autumn. I'll be teaching an after-school class about general Pokémon studies. My first class will be after school tomorrow in room 230. I hope to see most, if not all of your faces there tomorrow. Before I return the attention, does anyone have any questions for me?" All the children raised their hands. "Any questions not about my partner Nyx?" All but two hands went down. "What is your question?"

"I was wondering what the classes will be like?" the child asked.

"Well, I'll be starting with types, and after a while, with more observations, more, complex topics," Charlotte answered. "But I'll break it down and make it easy to understand. And what is your question?"

"Will we need permission slip to be there?" the second asked.

"There will be no permission slip required, but you will need to let them know that you will be attending the class. If there are any trips to places outside of the school, you will need a permission slip. I did ask your teachers to give a handout will be given to you after this assembly that will list some of the things that the class will cover. Before I hand things back over to Principal Hanson, does anyone else have any questions pertaining to the class tomorrow?"

No one raised their hand, so she handed the microphone back to Hanson, and walked over to the other teachers, getting different expressions from them. Most were angry, but one was worry, and one was genuine happiness, all which was felt by Nyx.

 _"Charlotte, they don't seem happy that you are a teacher now,"_ Nyx informed.

 _'I know. It is because I am much younger and less experienced than they are. Not to mention that I was aiming to be a teacher, and they think I bribed him possibly to make me a teacher here'_ Charlotte explained silently, getting used to talking via telepathically. Well, one way. She's great at receiving messages, but not so much sending them.

 _"Or that you traded sexual favors for it,"_ Nyx added. _"Disgusting and nasty thoughts. Are all humans this bad?"_

 _'Not all humans. There is Christina. And myself,'_ Charlotte commented, seeing everyone leave, so she followed suit along with Nyx.

"Probably got the position by having sex with the old man," one of the teachers whispered to the other. Charlotte walked up behind them, hearing this.

"Or I actually know what is going on unlike you two harlots," Charlotte flatly said, a bit louder than she had expected. "Besides, what is going on, I doubt you could wrap your heads around. I'll put my money where my mouth is. One hundred and fifty bucks says you can't even get the species of my partner here correct. I'll give you each one guess."

Both went silent, not knowing the answer.

"Okay, at least the typing of Nyx then. And Nyx is her name, not the species," Charlotte added.

"Psychic!" Charlotte heard a child excitedly shout out.

"Half credit. Psychic and fairy type," Charlotte smiled, kneeling down and giving the kid a hi-five. "You seem like you're already ahead of the rest of the class if you are willing to join."

"I will!" the kid smiled, catching up with two others.

Charlotte stood up and glared back at the two that had the guts to insult her. "I understand what is going on the best among the staff here. It would be better to have someone who knows what is happening teach them so they can be more prepared for the future. No one is an expert on this anymore. So, you must use the resources you have on hand. That just so happens to be me. So, shove off."

The two were left dumbfounded. They always assumed that she was always carefree, since she had never once said anything like that before. Charlotte walked off with a smile, taking out the keys to her newly assigned classroom. She reached the classroom, and unlocked the door, seeing a bare classroom. No desks tables, or chairs. "Figures. This room was never used. Nyx, want to head over to Mr. Hanson and ask about desks and chairs while I clean the room up?"

 _"Okay. Any reason I'm not helping with the cleaning?"_ Nyx inquired.

"Just ask. Please?" Charlotte kindly asked.

 _"You have serious mood swings, you know that?"_ Nyx sighed, heading out of the room. She was seen by some of the children, who looked at her in awe, since she had decided to float over to the main office. She heard a few of them approach her, so she stopped, letting them catch up to her.

 _"Hello. I'm Nyx. I've not had the opportunity to introduce myself. And you five are?"_ Nyx asked, the children smiling once they heard her voice in their heads.

"Can you read minds?" one of them asked, practically bouncing in their shoes.

 _"Not unless I have a close bond with the other person. So far, only Charlotte and her roommate I can read. Though I don't make a habit of it. Bad manners,"_ Nyx answered. A smile was seen on her face, feeling the happiness, joy, and curiosity of the children. They were innocent, and then her mind went back to Charlotte's interaction and the teachers that despised her. _'How can something so innocent and kind grow up to be that terrible?'_

"Are you and miss Charlotte getting along?" another kid asked.

 _"She's a bit, odd, but a good person. I am glad we ran into each other. She's a good person to know. So yes. We get along,"_ Nyx answered. _"I do have an errand to run, So I'll have to excuse myself. I hope to see you all there tomorrow."_

She continued on, and heard the children run off, sounding excited that they got to interact with the mysterious and "cute" new person. She opened the door and found her way to Hanson's office. She knocked on the door, waiting for a response, who=ich came rather quickly, telling them to come in.

"Ah. Nyx was it? How can I help you? Are you nervous?" Hanson asked, smiling.

 _"Charlotte asked me to come here. She's wondering if there are any spare desks or tables she can use for her room. Same thing with the chairs,"_ Nyx informed.

"Right. That was an old storage room. Most tables are kept inside the cafeteria now, but we can't really use those ones for a class," Hanson thought. "We do have a shipping container on the parking lot that has them. But moving them would take a few people and take the rest of the day. And I already know that no one here would be willing to stay to help out."

 _"Can you unlock it for me then? I'm sure Charlotte and I can get some help to move everything if it is too much for myself,"_ Nyx requested.

"Okay. But it is filled up. Follow me," Hanson said, unsure of what Nyx was thinking. Nyx slowly floated behind him, and saw that he was going a different way than she was used to seeing.

 _"Isn't the parking lot in the front of the school?"_ Nyx questioned.

"For the after school staff and the parents, yes. The rest of the staff tend to use the lot on the side of the school, next to the rear entrance to the offices," Hanson informed, taking his keys out as they approached the large shipping container. He fished out the correct key, and unlocked it, and opened it, showing Nyx the stock. "So, what is the plan for moving them?"

 _"This is everything?"_ Nyx confirmed, Hanson nodding. _"Alright, do you know anything about types?"_ Hanson shook is head. _"Well, part of my typing as I've heard Charlotte call it, allows me to do this."_ Nyx eyes had a pale blue tint and all the tables in the container shared the same tint, and were pulled out of the large container. _"Impressive, no?"_

"Very. I'll leave it to you. I can't wait to see what you two have to offer to our youth," Hanson spoke, watching her carry the desks to the new classroom. "I hope I made the right choice in choosing you to help these children understand what is going on."

* * *

 **I HOPE TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR _Maverick Hunters_ OUT SOMETIME THIS WEEK. UNTIL MY NEXT UPLOAD!**


End file.
